Une pièce
by CrazyTiff
Summary: Une pièce où le temps semble s'être arrêté... One Shot, narration.


Comme d'hab, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et puis c'est issus d'un rêve d'où le côté étrange qui ressort.

Lisa POV

* * *

**Une pièce**

Sa main caresse machinalement ma cheville… Depuis trop longtemps… Non, ça ne me lasse pas mais ça résume assez bien la situation… Je suis allongée sur ce lit parce qu'il n'y a rien d'autre à faire et j'observe le plafond, même une mouche qui s'y poserait animerait la journée mais rien ne se passe, presque rien. J'ai toujours cru être dans une espèce de chambre d'hôtel mais il n'y a pas de fenêtre et on ne peut pas sortir. C'est surtout la deuxième option qui nous a rendus aussi mou. Si au moins on savait ce qu'on faisait là mais même pas, on se contentait de rester en vie, c'était tout ce qu'on nous demandait… On en a légèrement trop fait et maintenant ils sont fâchés…

On avait vu les symptômes avant eux, il faut dire qu'on n'est pas médecin pour rien et la question d'avenir ne se posait même pas. On en a plus depuis le jour où on s'est fait enfermé ici. On a d'abord été surpris et puis interrogatif. Maintenant c'est de l'indifférence totale, ce n'est plus nos vies, c'est la leur.

Sa main remonte le long de ma jambe, je porte les mêmes habits depuis trop longtemps déjà. Si je sors d'ici vivante, cette jupe, je la jette après l'avoir déchirée en deux milles morceaux. On n'est pas à plaindre, j'ai entendu des situations bien pires comme captivité. On a de quoi se laver, laver nos habits et même se brosser les dents. Je pourrais presque sourire à la situation, on est vraiment dans une chambre d'hôtel sans fenêtre. Un lit, une douche, des toilettes et on nous apporte à manger en room service. C'est lui qui m'avait dit tout ça, c'est juste des vacances forcées dans un lieu sans paysage.

Au début, il arrivait à me faire rire mais on est devenu trop proche et la situation est devenue trop dangereuse pour qu'on puisse en plaisanter. J'ai demandé à voir un médecin, on m'a giflée… Alors je les ai supplié de me donner plus à manger et ils l'avaient fait. Non, ils n'étaient pas méchant dans le fond, pas avec moi… Avec lui, c'était un peu différent, il avait reçu des coups, plusieurs fois à ma place mais ne se plaignait jamais. Ce qui était bizarre était qu'il nous donnait toujours de quoi nous soigner. Ils devaient avoir comme instructions de nous laisser en vie.

En vie, oui, mais à quel prix ? Il vient se placer à côté de moi, il esquisse un léger sourire d'encouragement, il me dit avoir entendu nos 'adultnapper' dire qu'ils avaient peut-être trouvé un accord. Un accord avec qui ? Et comment ? Une rançon apparemment, à qui ? À l'hôpital ? On s'en fiche, on n'a plus envie d'espérer pour rien, en plus j'ai ce ventre qui me tire. Il le sent, il le sait et il commence doucement à me masser.

Je ferme les yeux et une larme coule. Je me rappelle des premiers temps, à tourner en rond dans cette pièce sans surprise et puis ces personnes qui venaient voir régulièrement si on était toujours là. Peu à peu, la routine s'était installée, ce qu'on redoutait le plus, c'était les accords refusés car ses jours là, ils venaient dans la pièce et nous frappaient pour nous punir de ne pas avoir autant de valeur qu'ils l'auraient souhaités. Et puis peu à peu, tout s'était calmé et on s'était rapproché. Quelle idée !

La première fois qu'on a couché ensemble, c'était nul ! On était tous les deux stressés et on avait décidé de le faire pour passer le temps, ce qui semble être une motivation trop faible. Mais c'est en le faisant qu'on a réalisé qu'il fallait qu'on le refasse, comme pour se prouver qu'on pouvait faire mieux et là j'ai découvert à quel point il pouvait être doux et dévoué ! Personne ne m'aurait cru si j'avais avancé cette théorie auprès de mes proches, il semble être quelqu'un d'égoïste et d'absolument pas galant et pourtant.

Et pourtant il avait effleuré, du bout des doigts, chaque parcelle de ma peau, il avait embrassé chaque recoin trop souvent oubliés, il m'avait fait frissonner sous ses baisers puis avait recommencé moins chastement. Il avait su où faufiler ses mains, rendant ma peau accros à ses caresses. Il avait réussi à me faire oublier où on était, m'embrassant comme on le fait si rarement, d'une infinie passion et d'une ardeur bouleversante.

Plus les jours passaient, plus j'avais envie de lui, encore. Il avait cette faculté de me faire perdre le contrôle, il m'avait appris à vivre le moment présent. Et aujourd'hui encore, ses mains parcouraient mon anatomie avec dextérité, se posant sur mes hanches. Il me fait basculer doucement sur le dos et m'embrasse tendrement, son regard, remplis d'interrogations, vint rejoindre le mien, il semble me murmurer 'et si c'était la dernière fois ?'. Si tout cela n'était que foutaise ? On peut très bien être tué avant la fin de la journée, surtout qu'ils n'aiment absolument pas qu'on soit si proche. La première fois qu'ils nous on surprit, ils m'ont vraiment fait comprendre que s'ils avaient eu l'autorisation, ils auraient été à la place de Greg. Mais encore une fois, l'autorisation de qui ?

Ses mains recouvrent ma poitrine à présent et j'en oublie l'important, il mordille légèrement mon cou avant que sa bouche attrape le lobe de mon oreille. Il détache malicieusement ma jupe et sans perdre de temps, je me retrouve nue. Il se recouche à côté de moi et pose ses mains sur mon ventre, le mal est déjà fait, on ne risque plus rien. Il prend quand même le temps de m'observer, reprenant ses douces caresses Il frôle mon épaule, mon bras, il sert ma main quelques secondes avant de la porter à ses lèvres. Il aspire le creux de mon poignet, puis, lentement, humidifie l'intérieur de ma main. Ses yeux sont fermé, il effleure, il pince légèrement puis joue de sa langue avant de mordiller.

Tous ses gestes reflètent l'atmosphère sensuelle du moment, peu à peu, je recopie son attitude, il semble avoir envie de douceur.

Les minutes ne comptent plus maintenant, ma peau brûle de désir, mes joues doivent être légèrement rosies car il accède à mon envie silencieuse, prenant possession de mon corps. Aujourd'hui plus que les autres jours, on sent que la situation ne durera pas encore longtemps alors on profite de chaque sensation, arrêtant notre respiration de temps à autre, ne voulant plus rien entendre.

J'ai crié son nom, il a l'air surpris mais me sourit timidement. Je n'avais jamais vraiment réussi à être moi-même dans cette pièce. Il termine à son tour et se place à mes côtés, il murmure mon prénom et déplace une mèche de mes cheveux. Dans une autre situation, on aurait pu être heureux ensemble, maintenant je le sais, il cache sa sensibilité à l'extérieur.

Il veut me dire quelque chose mais est interrompu par l'arrivée du gros dans la pièce. Il y en a deux habituellement, un gros imposant et un grand très mince, celui-ci, c'est le plus gentil, l'autre est plus teigneux. Il nous dévisage avec un certain dégout et nous fait signe de nous rhabiller avant de nous emmener à l'extérieur.

Peut-être veulent-ils nous tuer à l'extérieur, mais non, ils nous poussent dans une salle où des policiers nous réceptionnent, les trois petits mots qu'ils prononcent semble irréalistes.

« Vous êtes libres ! »

Greg me regarde, aussi étonné que moi.

« Comment ça ?  
- La rançon a été payée, on vous emmène à l'hôpital pour faire un examen complet et vous pourrez avoir toutes les explications que vous souhaitez. »

On avance jusqu'aux portes, dehors des milliers de gens semblent nous attendre, combien de temps sommes nous restés enfermés ? J'ai peur, je ne veux pas retourner dans cette foule. On avait cessé de penser à l'avenir et le retour à la réalité est un peu brusque pour ma part. Greg m'encourage, il glisse sa main dans la mienne et m'informe qu'il n'a pas l'intention de m'abandonner maintenant.

La porte s'ouvre et on peut apercevoir des journalistes, prêt à tout pour la première photo. C'est Wilson qui arrive, son visage semble marqué par la fatigue mais il est soulagé de nous voir. Son regard détaille mon corps, s'arrêtant sur mon ventre, il est étonné et sa bouche ne semble pas vouloir se refermer, puis, il regarde Greg avant de rester fixer sur nos mains enlacés. Il est timide et hésite un moment avant de nous enlacés.

Je supplie Greg du regard de ne pas me lâcher, je suis perdue.

« Tu es enceinte de combien ? » Me demande-t-il enfin

Je hausse les épaules, je n'en ai aucune idée, je l'ai senti bougé hier, le fait qu'il soit vivant me rassure.

« Quatre, cinq, six mois… J'ai arrêté de compter les jours depuis qu'ils ont appris mon état. Quel jour on est ?  
- le 18 février. »

On prend conscience du temps qui s'est écoulé… Le monde a continué sans nous…


End file.
